Qui a dévalisé le frigo ?
by saulot
Summary: Sandy a subi un vol de trop, pas question de pardonner le malandrin qui a profané le frigo sacré. Pipo mène l'enquête pour chercher le coupable, mais la manière dont il cherche des indices, risque de lui coûter la vie.


**Qui a dévalisé le frigo ?**

Le calme régnait sur le Mille soleils, quand soudain un cri retentit, celui de Sandy, quelqu'un venait de voler le plat spécial qu'il avait passé une semaine à préparer, un wapolia, ce gâteau le préféré de Wapol l'ancien roi de Drum, devait servir dans son plan de conquête du cœur de Nami. Sandy n'en revenait pas, le wapolia se trouvait dans un frigo recouvert d'une couche de granit marin, une pierre aussi résistante que le diamant, en plus sept serrures en acier trempé protégeaient l'accès du réfrigérateur, et il prenait la peine de changer tous les jours, la combinaison chiffrée de la porte blindée du frigo.

Sandy (pense) : Je connais un voleur de sucreries qui va goûter à mes semelles. Comment faire pour le débusquer ? Je sais.

Lors du repas de midi, Sandy expliqua qu'il recherchait un voleur de gâteaux, et récompenserait tous ceux qui l'aideront dans sa quête, en préparant pendant une semaine, une double-ration. Le plus motivé par cette annonce fut Pipo, une occasion de renforcer son prestige auprès de son plus fidèle admirateur se présentait, il avait convaincu Chopper qu'il possédait une force surhumaine et un courage incroyable, il allait maintenant le persuader que son intelligence s'avérait prodigieuse. Pipo pour mener son enquête, décida d'interroger chacun des membres de l'équipage, ainsi que de déterminer leur emploi du temps, mais il n'arriva à isoler aucun suspect, tout le monde sur le bateau avait pu sans se faire remarquer accéder au frigo hier, l'emplacement des clés des sept serrures s'avérait connu par chacun, et trouver la combinaison du réfrigérateur demandait juste quelques minutes de patience, l'équipage savait que Sandy avait la manie de choisir comme premier chiffre 9, quiconque connaissait cette information n'avait besoin que de 100 essais pour passer l'obstacle de la combinaison chiffrée, il suffisait qu'il entre 900, puis 901, 902 etc. Le granit marin n'était pas un obstacle infranchissable pour Luffy, Brok, Chopper et Robin, en protégeant leurs mains avec un gant ou un mouchoir, ils pouvaient le toucher sans ressentir de gêne.

Pipo ne désespérait pas, il connaissait un moyen sûr de diminuer le nombre de suspects, l'hypnose. Depuis sa confrontation avec Jango l'hypnotiseur, il s'entraînait chaque jour, certes il ne pouvait pas encore forcer quelqu'un à lui obéir, mais il était capable d'inciter ses cibles à lui faire assez confiance, pour lui révéler certains de leurs secrets. Malheureusement seul Chopper coopéra avec Pipo, ses autres amis refusèrent de participer. Pipo tenta durant le sommeil de Zorro, de l'hypnotiser, mais tout ce qu'il récolta c'est une belle frousse, infligée par l'escrimeur hargneux, Pipo évita la paire de claques, grâce à l'intervention de Luffy, cependant son cou garda pendant quelques jours des marques, Zorro s'était contrôlé, mais avec sa poigne, il suffit qu'il serre un peu, pour que cela fasse mal.

Refusant d'abandonner, Pipo choisit de faire ingurgiter à tout l'équipage, un sérum de vérité de sa composition. Malheureusement pour lui, si la mixture était inoffensive, d'un autre côté elle possédait un effet secondaire particulier.

Pipo : Est-ce toi qui a volé le Walpolia préparé par Sandy ?

Brok : En effet.

Pipo (triomphant) : Ah, ah. _Il court rejoindre Sandy, pour lui communiquer la nouvelle._

Sandy (en colère) : Alors squelette, je dois te dire que je suis très content que tu ais chipé mon Walpolia.

Pipo et Brok (surpris) : Hein ?

Sandy : Je disais que j'appréciais que tu aies mangé mon gâteau, et que j'allais te récompenser pour cela.

Zorro : Sandy, tu es vraiment intelligent, tu es aussi beau que spirituel.

Sandy : Je ne suis rien comparé à toi Zorro.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur le pont du Mille Soleils, où les événements étranges se succédaient, Brok était félicité par Sandy qui le croyait responsable du vol du Wapolia, et Sandy et Zorro s'étaient complimentés. Pipo témoin de cette scène, se demandait s'il ne rêvait pas, la douleur qu'il ressentit lui prouva qu'il ne dormait pas.

Zorro (qui agrippe Pipo) : Long nez, n'expliques pas ce qui se passe.

Sandy : Pipo, tu as deux ans pour me dire, ce qui nous arrive.

Pipo (angoissé) : Pour aider Sandy à découvrir son voleur, j'ai fait boire à tout l'équipage un sérum de vérité.

Zorro (en colère) : Tu as intérêt à nous laisser tomber !

Sandy (excédé) : Tu dois faire empirer notre situation !

Pipo (apeuré) : Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai un antidote.

Zorro : J'espère pour toi qu'il sera inefficace. _Il empoigne un de ses sabres._

Pipo (effrayé) : Je dois aller dans mon atelier, pour finir de le préparer, laissez-moi deux, non une heure. Patientez un peu et vous cesserez de dire le contraire, de ce que vous pensez.

Pipo paniqué, prépara un remède à la potion de confusion verbale, à une vitesse étonnante, il ne lui fallut que dix minutes pour finir ses mélanges, sa rapidité et l'efficacité de son antidote ne lui permirent pas d'échapper à la correction infligée par Zorro et Sandy. La punition qu'il reçut ne le dissuada pas de récidiver, car il recommença à fabriquer du sérum de vérité. Pour éviter une nouvelle volée de coups, Pipo testa sur lui-même son sérum, puis il parla un peu, pour voir s'il pouvait dire des mensonges, Pipo restait un des plus grands menteurs du monde, par contre il avait acquis des caractéristiques étranges.

Toc, toc, Chopper frappe à la porte de l'atelier de Pipo, puis il entre, quand soudain Chopper se fige.

Chopper (apeuré) : Ah, un monstre ! _Il s'enfuit en courant._

Pipo (effrayé) : Un monstre, où ça ?

Pipo regarda autour de lui, mais il ne vit rien, Pipo se demandait si Chopper ne lui faisait pas une farce, quand soudain il se vit dans un miroir, estomaqué Pipo examina l'ensemble de son corps, et découvrit des changements physiques impressionnants. Son nez déjà long à l'origine mesurait à présent 30 centimètres, ses cheveux étaient passés du noir au rouge, il arborait de superbes cornes de 20 centimètres de haut sur le sommet du crâne, et surtout cinq tentacules dans le dos. Pipo avait l'apparence d'un homme-poisson, n'ayant pas du tout envie de se faire remarquer, il s'enferma, et refusa de répondre aux appels de l'équipage, alerté par Chopper. Heureusement pour lui, l'effet de la potion de métamorphose était temporaire, Pipo reprit sa forme d'origine au bout d'une heure d'attente.

La nature obstinée de Pipo l'empêchait de renoncer, il recommença à mettre au point un sérum de vérité. Par mesure de prudence, il fit ingurgiter sa mixture à quelques animaux capturés, lors de la dernière escale, comme il ne passait rien de fâcheux, il décida encore une fois de tester sur lui-même son sérum. Ce fut un nouvel échec, par contre Pipo hérita d'une capacité spéciale.

Affamé par ses expériences, Pipo fut réjoui de l'annonce du dîner, une fois rassasié, il s'isola dans un coin pour roter. Là il eut une surprise de taille, quand il rotait Pipo crachait en même temps des flammes. Pipo fut content de posséder ce pouvoir, il lui conférait un côté impressionnant, qui inciterait les ennemis à éviter le combat avec lui. Une occasion d'utiliser sa capacité se présenta rapidement, quelques heures après le dîner, un bateau de la marine attaqua le Mille Soleils.

Pipo : Tremblez pauvres marins, devant le terrible Pipo !

L'équipage sauf Chopper (pense) : Que se passe t-il, pourquoi Pipo cherche le corps à corps, et par-dessus tout joue les fanfarons ?

Pipo (devant un sergent) : Rends-toi ou subis mon pouvoir.

Sergent : Jamais, sale pirate, la mort plutôt que le déshonneur ! _Il charge._

Pipo : Tu l'auras voulu. _Il s'apprête à roter quand soudain, un pet lui échappa. _Argh, chaud, chaud, chaud ! _Pipo se jette dans l'océan._

Devant ce spectacle, chacun fut éberlué, surtout les marins, ils venaient de voir un pirate dont les fesses se sont enflammés spontanément, courir à une vitesse stupéfiante, puis plonger. Dans les pensées de certains marins, une musique de cirque et des images de clowns apparaissaient. La bataille entre les marins et Luffy et ses compagnons pirates, tourna rapidement en faveur de Luffy, mais Pipo n'était pas tiré d'affaire. Il lui restait un danger à affronter, d'une certaine façon plus terrible que le plus dévastateur des monstres marins, et plus effrayant qu'une tempête, Nami en colère.

Nami (a du mal à se contenir) : Pipo, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

Pipo : Euh, j'ai euh, mangé un fruit du démon qui m'a donné le pouvoir de cracher des flammes.

Nami : Ne te moques pas de moi, si c'était le cas tu ne pourrais pas nager dans un océan. _Elle fixe Pipo avec un regard noir._

Pipo (gêné) : Peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'un fruit du démon spécial.

Nami (fait craquer les articulations de ses mains) : Si tu continues à me prendre pour une imbécile, je te ferai regretter tes paroles.

Pipo( intimidé) : Je t'assures, je te dis la vérité.

Nami (excédée) : Ton fruit du démon, où l'as-tu trouvé ? Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas montré ? Quel aspect avait t-il ?

Pipo (à bout) : J'avoue, je mentais, j'ai mis au point une mixture qui permet à un humain de produire du feu, en rotant.

Nami : Ta découverte est volontaire, ou accidentelle ?

Pipo (mal à l'aise) : Volontaire.

Nami : Pipo, la vérité ou la raclée, choisis.

Pipo : Accidentelle.

Nami : Quel était ton but initial ?

Pipo : Une potion qui donne le pouvoir de lancer des rayons mortels avec les yeux.

Chopper et Franky (enthousiastes) : Super idée !

Nami (murmure à l'oreille de Pipo) : Soit tu arrêtes de mentir, soit j'envoie une lettre où je parle à Kaya de ton intérêt pour le Kamasutra, (livre célèbre sur la manière d'agrémenter les rapports sexuels).

Pipo (paniqué) : Non, en fait je préparai un sérum de vérité, pour aider Sandy à trouver son voleur de gâteau.

Nami : Pff, Quelle débilité. Pipo tu vas me promettre de ne plus faire ingurgiter en douce, tes mixtures à qui que ce soit. _Nami adopte un regard qui ferait frémir les plus redoutables monstres marins._

Pipo (dont les genoux tremblent) : Je jure de toujours prévenir mes compagnons, avant de leur faire boire ou avaler une potion ou, toute autre substance que j'aurai fabriqué.

Nami : Ça me va, allez file. _Pipo s'enfuit à toute vitesse._

Nami : Sandy, ne te tourmentes plus, je connais le voleur du Wapolia.

Sandy : Qui est-ce Nami ?

Nami : Moi, ce qui m'as poussé à agir ce n'est pas la gourmandise, mais toutes les précautions que tu utilises pour empêcher l'équipage de se nourrir en dehors des repas, elles stimulent mon instinct de voleuse, ton frigo aux allures de coffre-fort pour moi c'était un défi irrésistible. Je regrette de t'avoir causé du souci.

Sandy : Tu es toute pardonnée Nami, je comptais t'offrir le Wapolia de toute façon.

Zorro (moqueur) : N'est-ce pas toi qui disais que tu ferais passer un sale quart d'heure, au crétin qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de chiper en douce, ton chef d'œuvre ?

Sandy (en colère) : La ferme, tête d'algue.

L'affaire du Wapolia volé, se termina par un événement quotidien sur le Mille Soleils, une bagarre entre Sandy et Zorro, qui prit fin avec l'intervention de Nami, qui assomma les deux combattants.

**Fin**


End file.
